An AfterNoon of Bliss, a Lifetime of Pain
by truth-passion-love
Summary: Hermione and George share a night of passion... or rather a nid after noon of passion before parting forever


A Night of Bliss, a Lifetime of Pain

Summery: A George and Hermione Fan Fic, George has loved Hermione for as long as he could remember, he doesn't know what it is about her that drives him wild all he knows is that he will tell her before she leaves to work as a researcher with Bill in Romania.

"Hermione dear are you sure you have everything?" Molly asked as she rushed about the house trying to make sure Hermione hadn't forgotten anything

Hermione was like one of her own children and Molly loved her as such, she had always hoped that Hermione and Ron would be married after Hogwarts but in the end Ron fell in love with Lavender, Who was a sweet girl, but not the same as Hermione.

"Ok now that everything is packed and ready we can all relax for the next three days and just spend time with Mione." Fred said after hefting her last trunk into the back seat of George's car, since he was driving her to the airport.

"Hermione?"

"Yes George?"

_God she's beautiful _George thought as he watched her look up at him with those perfect almond colored eyes.

"Um, will you help me work out the kinks in a new invention" George asked breaking out in a blush knowing exactly what he planned to do

"Ok. Where should I meet you?" Hermione asked

"In my room. About half an hour from now ok?" George asked his thoughts wandering to his devious plan

"Seeya there" Hermione said before going with Harry and Ron to watch them practice Quiditch.

Half an Hour Later

"George are you in here?" Hermione asked as she slowly opened to door to George's bedroom

"I'm in the closet give me a second Hermy." George responded

Hermione sat down on the bed with a loud sigh only to have her eyes meet with George's backside

'_God he has a cute ass, why didn't I say anything about liking him BEFORE I decided to leave for Romania'_' she thought as she tried to look else where

"Here it is" George said emerging from the closet looking triumphant with two small vials in his hand

"What is it?" Hermione asked trying not to stare so much at George and more at the vials

"It's an arousal perfume" George said "Here put this on and I'll know if it works" George said as he handed her the vial with pinkish purple liquid in it

"On my neck?" she asked

"Ya" George said as he watched her gracefully sprits a mist of the liquid on her neck. God she had changed, she was no longer the annoying young girl she was in Hogwarts now she was an intelligent and beautiful woman. "Here let me smell" George said as he shook himself from his daydream

"Here, I'll put this one on and you tell me if it works" George said spraying the blue liquid on his chest and rubbing some on his face. "You smell now" George said leaning into Hermione so she could smell the potion

"Wow that does smell good" Hermione purred into his ear

"Can I do something" he asked

"Anything!" Hermione said before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss

George felt it in every inch of his body as he slowly deepened the kiss by lightly running his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entry. Much to George's surprise she went with it she was leaning back on his bed pulling him closer and closer to her as the kiss deepened, she felt the warmth between her legs warn her that this wouldn't just be a snog fest, and she didn't care.

George ran his hands down her back, over her hips and stomach, through her warm auburn hair and loved every bit of it, he felt her massaging his tongue with hers, accepting him, she wanted him. He felt her hands tug lightly at his shirt pulling it from his pants and over his head, she trailed light kisses down his neck and collarbone, she sucked on his ear lobes and ran her hands through his hair, his brilliant red hair. He reached down slowly and unbuttoned the bottom of her blouse and watched as she stared at him with such power, such passion and George almost tricked himself into believing he saw love.

Hermione knew this wasn't just some sudden reaction to an arousal potion she loved George always had she had always hoped he would come to her while they were in Hogwarts but when he never did she convinced herself that she was too naïve for him, too much of a child but right now she didn't care, she felt him unbuttoning her blouse and wished he would hurry more, she needed him, she wanted him.

"George, no more, now!" were the only words Hermione could muster between her breaths.

They both shed their remaining close at lightning speed both moaning as they came together having finally gotten what they desired, flesh warm flesh, they explored each others bodies with their lips and their tongues until George flipped Hermione under himself and slowly began to push himself into her.

Hermione gasped as the pain ripped through her body and then moaned at the pleasure she then felt as George began to thrust softly and slowly at first but then picking up speed. Hermione felt the pressure building in her stomach and thought she might burst when finally she felt herself tighten as she came bringing George to his climax with her.

They both lay slicked with sweat and dead tired until they heard Mrs. Weasley calling everyone for dinner. They dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

Three Days Later

Hermione stepped out of George's car as he helped her get her luggage to the cart he had brought for her, when all was out of the car and George had helped her get her luggage onto the plane George leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, the moving to her ear to whisper "I always loved you, and it pains me to know you don't feel the same." And with that he left.

Epilogue

Hermione fell in love with another you research specialist in Romania and they quickly settled down and had children while George stayed in London and took a new job as a Auror, he became enthralled in his work and spent the rest of his life alone but never once forgot the girl who stole his heart, and then took it to Romania, Hermione A. Granger


End file.
